No other love
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: five years, five long years was all it took for Kagome to get sucked back in to the past, back with her friends, back with the battles, and back to facing him and finally admitting the biggest secret of all time.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** So, I just came home from a long night at work and not a very eventful one. So I thought a little pick me up was in order a new story is what puts me in a lighter mood so here we go. I wanted to try my hand at Bankotsu and Kagome. Sorry guys, I don't think I'll be putting Sesshomaru in here because it WILL tempt me to no end. That's why I kind of stopped Elements of Love for the moment, because of how tempting it is to write about Sess and Kag. Ehh don't kill me

**Chapter One: Us three against the world.**

"This can't be. These are wrong. I know they are!" She thought as she frantically searched for a new box. A flash of hope ran through her blue grey eyes as she located one and opened it. Taking out the contents slowly she handled the package's contents with care until finally she did what the instructions told her. She paced around the bathroom impatiently as she awaited the ding of the timer to signal her that the process was done.

'_No, Kagome calm down it's there's got to be a fluke somewhere. No way are you what you think you are,'_ she thought to her self as she quit her pacing and sat down. A couple more ticks went by until finally the small timer sounded off letting her know the results of her 7th test. Taking in a couple deep breaths she glanced at the white tube like object before letting her mouth fall once more. Yup, it was clear by the two pink lines that she was indeed, one hundred percent, pregnant. She took the tests in her hands and slid to the floor before hearing the door being opened. She didn't even care at the moment as she stared at the small objects placed in her hand.

"Kagome, dear we need to talk." She heard her mother's soft voice say before closing the door again and leaving her to her self

'_What do I do?'_ She thought before getting up and throwing the bag a long with its contents in the trash. Trying her best to calm her nerves she made her way towards her parents bedroom, there she saw her mother sitting on the bed staring off in to space. Deciding to knock before entering, she let her mother be aware of her presence before continuing any further steps.

"Come in dear, and sit down next to me." Her mother commanded softly as she patted the open space next to her. Complying with her mother's orders she took a few steps in and sat down. An awkward silence filled the room as mother and daughter looked at other things besides each other.

"Kagome, I've been watching you for the past few weeks that you've visited." Her mother finally stated breaking the tension that was slowly building up between them.

"And, I want you to know that whatever happens in your life, whether it is good or bad I am here for you, always."

"Thank you momma." She replied as she looked up at her mother.

"And, if you ever need me for anything, any single thing at all I want you to know I'm here, and always will be." She nodded her head before scooting closer towards her mother. The older woman put a protective arm around her daughter's shoulder before continuing.

"I know that you will be a mother soon as well." She finally admitted as her daughter laid her head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry momma, I really am. I feel so bad knowing that if only I wasn't so foolish this wouldn't have happened!" She finally cried out as she wrapped her slender arms around her mother, the elder woman just wrapped her arms around her in return before rubbing circles around the younger girls back in a comforting way.

"Kagome, haven't I taught you to never be ashamed of anything? To always hold your head up high? Honey, I know I taught you to stay strong and to get back up when life knocks you to your knees, so why not pick your self up now and dust your self off?" Her mother questioned as she held her out at arms length and looked at her.

"But momma, I don't even know if the dad will want it. He's…..he's an amazing man but momma I know you wouldn't approve of him." Kagome said admitting her true feelings to her mother. The older woman smiled a small smile before hugging her daughter.

"Sweetheart, how can I dislike somebody I have yet to meet? Just because someone is doing something that others deem bad doesn't mean that is what the person is. If he makes you happy than I am content with it, I am no one to pass judgment on anybody else." Kagome smiled at this as she held her head up once more. She couldn't believe how amazing her mother was.

"I thought you would hate me if you found out." She said earning a funny look from her mother.

"Dear, I can never hate you. I may be a bit disappointed that you did not hold out until you were settled down but than again I always did expect something like this to happen." Kagome gave her mother a look of her own.

"Seriously mom? I mean sure it's the warring eras but that doesn't mean I go doing the do with every person I see." Kagome stated earning a chuckle from her mother.

"Dear, I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say in those times people did marry young and they had kids young and oh just never mind. Are you going to tell him any time soon?" The younger girl froze up at the question. What was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell him? How would he react if she told him?

"I never really thought of how to tell him yet momma, I mean he's only about three years older than me, and I honestly don't think he's ready for this big of a responsibility even if he's 21." Kagome thought out as she looked at her mother for guidance.

"Honey, whether you want to or not isn't the issue. It's the fact that he's a father now and he needs to learn how to be one. He needs to know he's going to be one." Her mother lectured before standing up and leaving Kagome to her self once more. Kagome watched her mother walk out and mentally banged her head against the wall for an answer.

'Yeah mom, let me go skip my way merrily up to a mercenary and hope he doesn't chop my head off for telling him he's going to be a father. Let's do that and when he accepts it we can go pick daisies in a near by field while discussing Shakespeare.' Kagome thought sarcastically before turning on her serious face. Moments went by until finally she made a decision.

'_I'm going to go back tomorrow and let him know. I hope he takes it well.'_ She thought before getting up and following after her mother.

**[The next day]**

Kagome packed everything she needed with her, deciding before hand not to bring her yellow back pack since she was still well loaded for the next few weeks. She took the necessities with her and bid her family a farewell before jumping back through time and space. A warm feeling settled it's self over her being as she was transported 500 years back. Once the mist had settled Kagome looked up and saw nothing but beautiful blue skies and fluffy white clouds.

"What a beautiful day!" She said merrily as she climbed out of the well.

'_Yup a beautiful day to let your friends know your pregnant, and not only that you're pregnant with the enemies child!'_ She thought to her self before looking up and seeing an orange ball of fur fly in to her. Kagome caught it easily making sure it didn't land hard on her growing belly.

"Okaa-san!" An excited red head yelled out as he hugged Kagome's head while standing on her shoulder. Kagome could only giggle at her adopted son's antics before plucking him gently off her shoulder and in to her arms where she gave him the warmest hug he ever had.

"I missed you too Shippo. How have things been since I was gone?" She questioned casually before setting him back up to perch on her shoulder.

"Lonely and boring especially when Inuyasha yells at you all the time." He informed her, Kagome's brows furrowed together in a scowl as she heard the last part of her son's news. Shippo puffed his little chest out proudly as he awaited the punishment that was to come to the loud mouthed hanyou who tortured him for three days straight.

"Oi! Kagome! Finally you're back! I thought I was going to have to drag back here for a minute, you took to long with that stinkin' trip home!" She heard said loud mouth yell out as soon as she entered the village.

"Inuyasha, stop loud mouthing her." A calm voice stated earning a smile out of Kagome. It was funny to say the least that the person she thought hated her the most was defending her. She hugged her tightly before thanking the older woman and heading towards the hut her friends were surely in. It was funny to her that after three years of hating her, manipulating her, and stealing a piece of her soul that Kikyo actually had a heart under all that dirt. They had a long talk one night and it turned out to be the best talk she had in years. They settled their differences and made a truths, Kagome was happy to have made a friend out of Kikyo. She was actually nice, kind, and not so cold once you got to know her. She didn't feel bitter when Inuyasha chose her, or the fact that Inuyasha asked her to join the group. She was actually pretty happy that Kikyo decided to stay, she and Sango hit it off and she made quick friends with everyone else.

'_Proves not everybody is bad.'_ She thought as she sat down next to Sango who was currently wiping down her weapon of choice.

"Yo, Kagome how was everything back home?" Sango questioned her friend as she set her stuff down and faced the younger girl. Kagome sighed before contemplating whether or not to inform her.

"Sango, would you accompany me for a bath? I have some…surprising news to tell you." Kagome stated as she gave her friend a pleading look. Sango took the hint and nodded her head before following Kagome out the door.

"Kikyo would you like to accompany us to the springs?" Sango offered as she saw the quiet woman. Kikyo nodded her reply before informing Inuyasha and walking off with the two other females of the small group. They chatted about small things before stripping down to nothingness and hopping in the water. Kagome let out a squeal as the cold substance hit her body, but it helped to cool her down for what she was about to tell her two most trusted friends.

"Sango, Kikyo, I need to tell you guys something." She said timidly as she waded around the water. The two elder women stopped their movements immediately and focused their attention on the youngest.

"Go on Kagome." Kikyo urged coolly as she gave the girl a small reassuring smile. Kagome breathed in a bit of air before continuing.

"You two are like my best friends and I just felt like if there's nobody else to turn too but you two." Kagome began and stopped before looking at them each in the eye. Concern filled both of them making Kagome's awkward situation multiply.

"And I just felt like I needed to tell you guys the truth about everything." Kagome let out earning confused looks from her comrades.

"The guy I told you guys I have been seeing, well, you see he is sort of an enemy of ours and I didn't know if you guys would accept him so we tried to keep it a secret from each of our sides." Kikyo and Sango nodded their understandings before beckoning for her to continue.

"And well, we've been together for a bout a year and three months now." Sango was the first one to look surprised as she took in just how long her best friend had kept her lover a secret.

"I believe I may know of whom you speak imouto." Kikyo said softly earning a wide eyed stare from Kagome.

"Ya….ya…you do?" She questioned, more like stuttered, as she stared at the older female. Kikyo simply nodded before giving her an infamous grin.

"Is it the leader of the Shichinintai?" She questioned knowingly as she watched Kagome's eyes grow bigger.

"No way…."

"Anou….you see anou…him and I…."

"You did not…."

"Gomen-nasai Sango I did not mean to hide it form you." Kagome stated with pleading eyes as she watched her friends face twist from confusion to disbelief.

"You are so busted for not telling me this sooner! He is so sexy. Kagome you are lucky." Sango squealed in delight as she threw her self on her friend. Kikyo just busted out with a small laugh while Kagome tried her best to pry the strong demon slayer off of her.

"Sango, I believe our little imouto needs to breath." Kikyo stated as she helped Kagome pull Sango off of her. Who knew she thought her current lover was cute?

"Alright alright my bad, but still Kagome you little sneak I knew something was up whenever I saw you two staring at each other." Sango exclaimed as she reminisced back on the past times when they would do battle with the shichinintai.

"I have a feeling there is more to her tale Sango." Kikyo informed causing Sango to halt her memories and look back at Kagome.

"Well, the reason I've been sick and the reason I went home was because….well….Sango, Kikyo, you two will be anou…" Kagome had no idea it would be this hard.

"Come on Kagome the suspense is killing me!" Sango exclaimed as she stared her younger sister figure down.

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome blurted out finally causing Kikyo's lips to curl up in to a smirk while Sango stared at her wide eyed.

"Congratulations dear imouto!" Kikyo said first as she swam towards Kagome and hugged her. Sango shook her head for a moment before letting her lips fall in to a smile.

"I'm happy for you Kagome, you deserve to be happy!" Sango stated as they all embraced each other in a group hug. After a few seconds they let go and smiled.

"This means you are definitely not fighting with us when it comes down to it." Sango stated in a serious tone earning a nod from Kikyo.

"I agree, Kagome when the final battle commences I want you to stay behind. There is no telling what will happen and in your state of condition I doubt any of us will bear it if anything happened to you." Kikyo added as they all began to surface and change back. Kagome took things in to consideration and even if she didn't want to, she had to.

"But, I have to help. It was my fault the jewel was broken and…" Kagome didn't have enough time to continue before Kikyo held a hand up.

"No." She stated simply before walking a head.

"Kagome, she's right you know. You're in no condition to fight." Sango urged as she put a hand on her friends shoulder. Kagome's face fell as she felt the feeling of uselessness to wash over her. Sango immediately caught on as she embraced her emotional friend.

"Damned pregnancy hormones are already kicking in, hope you're man has enough patience for it." Sango joked in an attempt to make Kagome laugh; she was successful as a round of giggles erupted from her younger friend.

"You okay?" She questioned when she saw the sudden change in her eyes.

"I feel him close by, Sango do you mind if I go see him?" Kagome questioned.

"You don't even have to ask, Kikyo and I will cover for you." She stated before taking Kagome's belongings and heading for the village. Kagome smiled before masking her scent and aura and walking towards the source of her current condition.

**[At the clearing]**

The small male stared his comrade down with such seething anger it could put the good lord of the western lands to shame.

"Aniki, please don't be angered with me I was simply telling the truth." He heard him say again.

"You have no right; I thought I could trust you." The smaller male stated as he stared him down. By now Kagome stopped in her tracks and ease dropped on the conversation. Masking her scent and smell she hid behind some bushes and watched carefully.

"Aniki, she is nothing more than a female wench what use is she to us? I apologize if you feel like I'm over stepping my boundaries but the truth of the matter is that she does not deserve you." The feminine male stated earning another wave of dirty looks to fall upon him.

"Who are you to say who deserves what Jakotsu? You are the last person to tell me what I do and don't deserve." The smaller male stated as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Bankotsu, I am your brother, that is why I say you do not deserve such an insolent woman like her. She isn't even the least bit attractive or at least decent. By gods if you were going to choose somebody have somebody that has a decent face on her." Kagome felt anger run through her body at his comments.

'_As if he's the least bit attractive that's why nobody wants to be with him! Pompous, inconsiderate…..'_ Kagome couldn't even continue with her train of thought as she heard the next words come out of a certain somebody's mouth.

"You fool; you seriously believe I don't know that?" Bankotsu questioned with his infamous grin. By this time Jakotsu stopped his pacing and looked up at his brother.

"What do you mean?" The feminine male questioned, a quizzical expression etched on to his soft face. Bankotsu took this time to let out a chuckle before continuing.

"I was merely using her for a plot against Inuyasha. You honestly believe I like that little woman he strings a long?" The smaller male questioned as he tried his best to push down the feeling of guilt. He had to play his role well or else it would mean great disaster for them both. He felt bad for deceiving her and felt worse when he lied to his brothers but he had no other choice. Kagome however didn't see it this way as she turned tail and ran as fast as she could, not caring if she made noise in the process of fleeing.

"What was that?" Jakotsu questioned as he turned to face the noise. Pain entered Bankotsu immediately as he saw the tinge of long raven hair fly through before watching it disappear.

'_Damn it all.' _He thought to himself as he realized how big his mistake truly was.

'_How…how could he?'_ Was the only question that ran through Kagome's brain as she ran towards the village, her vision begun to blur as tears formed in her eyes. Wiping them off with her sleeve she kept running until she collided with a hard chest.

"Geez Kagome watch where you're going!" She heard Inuyasha yell out as he grabbed her in time. Kagome didn't have the energy to fight back as she pushed him and ran in to the hut. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the clueless hanyou before bopping him over the head.

"Stop being so careless with her Inuyasha." She scolded before following after her younger sister figure. Worry rushed through her as soon as she spotted Kagome on the floor crying.

"Imouto, what happened?" She questioned softly as she crouched next to the heartbroken girl, taking her in to her cold arms Kikyo did her best to soothe the ailing female.

"Oh Onee-san, I feel so stupid!" Kagome cried out as she cried in to the older woman's shoulder, at that moment Sango entered and immediately took to Kagome's other side, looking up at Kikyo with questions in her eyes.

"Kagome, tell us what happened? Who did it?" Sango questioned softly as she rubbed circles on her back.

"He did it!" Kagome bit out as she pulled away from the cold priestess's embrace.

"Who?" Sango urged as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. The younger girl wiped the rest of her tears away before taking in a deep breath.

"Bankotsu, I…I heard him talking to one of his brothers, I believe it was Jakotsu, and they were arguing over whether or not I was worthy of being with ban." Sango's temper began to peak through as she relished in what Kagome said.

'_How dare that cross dresser call my imouto unworthy?'_ She thought angrily as she continued to listen to Kagome.

"And I thought Ban was defending me for a moment until…." Kagome continued and stopped as her eyes fell to the floor.

"What is it Kagome?" Kikyo's cool voice questioned as she stared the younger girl down.

"And he said he was only using me to get to Inuyasha." Kagome ended as her tears dropped to the wooden floor below. Kikyo clenches her fist, her knuckles began to turn white as she got up and walked out of the hut. Sango wanted to follow her but knew she had to stay with Kagome.

"Kagome forget him, you are more than a mere puppet for him to string around." Sango stated as she pushed Kagome's chin up to meet her brown eyed gaze.

"You take a lot of crap that you honestly shouldn't be taking, you know that? You need to learn your self worth. You are priceless dear imouto. Remember that." A tiny smile graced its way on her face as she heard her older sister figure's words.

"Thank you Sango." She stated before reaching out and pulling the taijiya in her arms.

"You have somebody new to worry about anyways, no need to stress over that dirt bag." Sango said as they pulled away, Kagome nodded before letting out a giggle as Sango patted her growing stomach affectionately.

"What are your plans now?" She questioned as she reverted back to her serious tone. Kagome didn't really think of that as she got up and started to rummage through her bag.

"I…don't know." She stated honestly as she began to probe her mind for a solution. Realization dawned on her as she weighed her decisions. Her heart clenched tightly at the thought but knew it was the best thing to do.

"Sango, I love you and you know that." Kagome said out of nowhere earning a confused look from her friend.

"Of course Kagome, and I love you as well. As if you were my own sister." Sango replied as she threw more wood in to the open fire. Kagome found it hard to breath as she heard her friends words. She knew she had to do it, even if she didn't want to. It was what was best.

**[Later in to the night.]**

Kagome quietly carried Shippo in her arms before grabbing the rest of her things. Her rosy lips curled in to a sad smile as she took one last look at the sleeping figures of her friends. It hurt her to leave but she knew she had to. Leaving the letter on top of her sleeping bag, she tip toed her way past a sleeping Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I love you both." She whispered before continuing towards her small journey. Making sure to mask her scent and aura, Kagome ran straight for the well.

"This is it." She said to her self before swinging her legs over and looking down.

"Kagome." She heard a painfully familiar voice say.

"What." She replied coldly not even bothering to turn around.

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied before taking a step towards her. Narrowing her eyes, she held her hand up in a warning as a pink light began to emit around her.

"Come any closer and I promise I will not hesitate to purify your ass back to the hell hole you came from." She warned, her heart hardened as every second passed by, his words never failing to replay over and over again in her mind.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" He questioned her seriously as he took a step forward. Kagome didn't hesitate to place a barrier around her self and the sleeping kit in her arms as she continued to warn him.

"I've heard all you had to say. Nothing is wrong with me except the fact that I actually loved you. And what did I get in return? Nothing. You promised you were different. You promised me you would never hurt me and you did beyond that. I'm not going to be used in your little plot to bring down my friends, so I'm leaving before you get the chance too." Kagome blurted out as she turned to face him, her cold blue eyes showing no emotion what so ever. This scared him to no end, he did love her, loved her with everything he had and here she thought he meant it.

"Kagome, I need to explain what happened please give me another chance." He said as he took a few more steps towards her only to stop as an arrow blocked his path.

"You will leave her be, you've shown you're disloyalty so I suggest you go before I forget that you mean something to her." A cold voice stated. Kagome sent her sister figure a thankful smile before lowering her barrier and jumping in the well. Bankotsu watched in disbelief as a blue light engulfed his lover and carried her away.

'_I love you, and I'm sorry.' _He thought as he fell to his knees by the well.

"I hope you feel how heavy the mistake you committed truly is. Time will tell if she is able to repair the damage you inflicted on her heart." Kikyo spat out as she turned around and returned to her group. Bankotsu could do nothing at this point; he just sat there and stared at the ground beneath him. Why? Why was he so stupid? How could he let the best thing in his life walk away?

**[On the other side of the well.]**

Kagome closed her eyes and put a concealment spell over the old well before walking towards her permanent home. She couldn't believe it; she left her life, her friends, and her loved ones back in the past all because of him. All because of the pain he caused her. She knew she had to do it, it was the only thing she could do. Looking down at her adopted son gave her hope, putting a protective hand over her growing stomach urged her to go on with life.

'_I promise you both that whatever happens it's just us three against the world.'_ She promised her self as she entered the house.

"Oh, hello dear back so soon?"

**[END]**

**Authors Babble:** YUP there you guys go. My first Bankotsu x Kagome story it was GRUELING TO WRITE simply because I had to watch episodes 102 – 107 to figure out how Jakotsu is supposed to act for real. Ugh but I felt a need to write a new pairing so here it is. Don't worry the others will be updated within this week I love you readers dearly and I would never want to leave you hanging on like that.

**Translations:**

Aniki – Older brother

Okaasan – Mother

Anou – Well, uhm

Oi – Hey

Yo – Hello (Casual when meeting friends)

Oneesan – Older sister

Imouto – Younger sister

Shichinintai – Seven man band

**[Next time I'm just going to write the translations next to them T_T ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Alright I decided to make this story a minimum of 15 chapters or maybe 10 who knows.

**Chapter Two: Unexpected encounters**

_5 years later…_

"Hiroko! Reika! Shippo! Time for breakfast." Kagome called out as she stood by the door, a towel in hand.

"Coming momma!" She heard her little girl's voice laugh out as she ran around with her two brothers. Kagome smiled at the little scene before beckoning the youngsters inside the house.

"Alright guys come on, let's go wash our hands." Shippo said as he took his two younger siblings by the hand.

"Okay Aniki!" They both said in unison as they walked along side their older brother. Kagome closed the door before looking up at her three children. Time seemed to go by fast; Shippo was already in to his preteen years, turning 13 in a couple days while his two younger siblings finished turning five. A smile graced her face as she remembered the day they were born, two little bundles of joy wrapped up in blue and pink blankets.

'_I wish….he was there.'_ She thought to her self as she walked back in to the kitchen.

"Momma we're done!" She heard the little girl call out once more before the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs greeted her ears. Turning around Kagome set down a stack of pancakes before turning back again to wash the dishes.

"Pancakes!" She heard Shippo say excitement evident in his voice.

"Yay, yay pancakes!" She heard Reika mimic. Hiroko stayed silent as always, content etched in to his small face as he stared down at the book in front of him.

"Here you go Reika, Hiroko." Shippo said as he served each of the twin's two pancakes.

"Domo arigatou aniki!" Reika called out.

"Domo arigatou aniki." Hiroko said softly as he began to munch on his breakfast. It was amazing how the two were similar yet different at the same time. Reika held more of her mother's features while Hiroko held more of his father's, which made Kagome uneasy at times as she flashbacked to memories of the past.

"Mommy mommy spider!" Reika yelled out causing Kagome to turn around swiftly. Shippo took his shoe off immediately and squished the creature that dared scare his younger sister. Kagome smiled as Reika flung her arms around Shippo and kissed him on the cheek. Hiroko smiled a small smile as well as he watched his two playful siblings. Kagome couldn't resist it as she walked towards all three and kissed them on the forehead.

"Good morning." She heard her mother's cheery voice call out.

"Obachan!" Reika called out as she jumped out of her seat and hugged her grandmother around the waist. The older woman laughed as she returned the little fireball's embrace.

"Morning mom." Kagome greeted as she set another plate down for her. "Would you mind keeping an eye on them until I'm done taking a shower? I have an important meeting with somebody today and I have to get ready."

"Go ahead dear." Her mother replied as she kissed each of her grandchildren on the head.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome called out as she raced upstairs.

"Bachan I'm full may I please go play now?" Reika questioned as she stared up at her grandmother with the most irresistible blue eyes ever. The older woman had to close her own eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Go ahead sweetheart go play." She said causing squeals of delight to erupt from the eccentric five year old.

"Come on come on!" She urged her two older brothers. Rolling his eyes Shippo complied with her wishes before grabbing Hiroko by the hand.

"Aniki I don't wanna!" Hiroko whined as he grabbed his brother's hand. The older woman watched the three, amusement dancing in her worn eyes. The sound of ringing caused her to snap out of her daze as she turned towards the phone and answered it.

**[Upstairs]**

Kagome stepped out of the shower with a satisfied grin on her face. Wiping away the mist from the mirror she began to apply her usual cream and lotion before walking out and setting her things for the upcoming day. A ruffled stretch poplin sleeveless white blouse with a simple mid thigh black pencil skirt topped off with a pair of size 5, 4 inch white open toed pumps. Throwing her clothes on, she stepped up to the mirror and applied a light amount of make-up on before stepping in to her heels, she sprayed her self with CoCo Mademoiselle by Chanel before checking her reflection once more and grabbing her purse.

"MOMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" She heard her daughter yell out followed by a loud boom. Instinct kicked in as Kagome dropped her things and ran towards the sound.

"SHIPPO! REIKA! HIROKO!" She yelled out in a frenzy as she searched for her children. Another boom sounded off by the well house causing Kagome to high tail it over there. Kagome's worst fears came true as she watched both of her children fall in to the concealed well.

'_How did they break the concealment spell?'_ She thought to her self as she lunged forward and grabbed both of them in to her arms.

"Mother!" She heard Shippo call out before feeling slender arms wrap around her waist. A familiar blue mist surrounded the small family as they floated through time. Kagome braced her self for what was to come next as she landed on the soft ground of the past.

'_No no no!'_ She thought to her self as she looked up and saw nothing but clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

"Okaasan…." Shippo trailed off as he sniffed around the area. "We're back."

"No….Shippo this can't be how did they break the spell?" Kagome questioned as she set her two children down and turned to her eldest.

"I don't know okaasan….the last thing I saw was Reika touching the sutras and it being opened, than a sucking feeling spread through and you came along." Shippo exclaimed to the best of his ability. Kagome nodded in understanding before wrapping her arms around her children protectively.

"Did you hear that?" She heard an oddly familiar voice question. Shippo looked up and twitched his human ears around before turning back to his mother. Kagome saw the look in his eyes and let out a deep sigh before nodding her head. With the approval of his mother Shippo let his disguise fall as he reverted back to his original form. He grew in the past couple of years but not enough to surpass Kagome, just enough to make it to her chest. His hair reached his waist, and was tied back in to a low ponytail. Reika and Hiroko watched in amazement as their older brother changed from human to demon in a matter of seconds.

"Shippo I'm going to climb up there. You carry Hiroko and Reika on your back and jump up. Okay?" Kagome stated, Shippo nodded as he crouched down and beckoned for his two frightened siblings to hop on.

"Hiroko, Reika, I promise I will explain everything. But for now, I want you two to jump up on you're older brother's back. Okay?" The twins nodded hesitantly before doing as their mother asked. In one swift movement Shippo jumped up and left his mother to climb up.

**[At the top of the well.]**

Shippo's ears twitched as he set his two younger siblings down. Worry washed over him as he sensed people approaching them.

"Aniki, where are we?" Reika questioned timidly as she pulled on her older brother's shirt. Shippo looked down at her and patted her head before focusing his gaze once more on the edge of the clearing.

"Don't worry Reika. Big brother is here." He stated as he pulled Hiroko behind him as well. The two younger kids held on to their older brother as a couple of oddly dressed people showed up on the other side of the clearing. Shippo didn't make a move as he kept the two children behind him. Reika felt her brother's uneasiness as she intertwined her tiny fingers together with her twins and closed her eyes. The eldest of the two looked down at the youngest before wrapping an arm around her small form and closing his own eyes.

"Shippo, is everything okay?" they heard their mother question as she climbed over the side of the well.

'_It must be some kind of sport for a woman to be able to climb along side a wall with heels and a skirt on.' _She thought to her self as she tried to regain her balance on the ground. It was pretty hard considering the fact that her heels were digging in to the soft dirt. Blowing at some bangs on her face as she finally found some support to keep her steady. Looking up how ever made her wish she didn't as she stared in to the eyes of the last person she wanted to see.

"Shippo, Reika, Hiroko, get behind me." She demanded in a stern voice, the younger children looked at each other before complying with their mother's wishes.

"Mom, I have to protect you guys I'm the oldest." Shippo protested as he stayed still.

"Baby its okay. Momma's got this." Kagome stated as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Looking back at his mother Shippo nodded before taking his place in-between the twins.

"Aniki, who are they and why do they look like that?" Hiroko questioned his older brother. Shippo looked down at him with a sad look in his eyes before contemplating on what words to use on the innocent kids.

"I….I don't know how to explain it Hiroko, but momma will when she gets a chance." Shippo said finally as he held his brother closer to him. Reika buried her face in to his side causing Shippo to tighten his hold on her. He would do everything in his power to protect his mother and siblings. Kagome stared them down, giving each one a cold look as she flared her aura up and extended her arm towards them.

"Come any closer and I promise I won't hesitate sending you back where you belong." She stated bitterly as she let her energy soar to levels unknown. She would never admit to it but she was secretly training every night when her children fell asleep, at times she would even try teaching Shippo a thing or two about his powers. She even enrolled him in to a kung fu class. Shippo had been training and working his very best at perfecting the lessons and by the time his second year rolled in he was the top student in his class. After that Kagome entered him in to karate along with his siblings. They won every competition thrown at them and even learned a few things about boxing, Brazilian and Japanese jujitsu as well as judo. To say Shippo was weak was like saying water wasn't liquid or that cows didn't have milk.

"Pathetic little wench, why did you have to come back?" The feminine male whined as he fanned himself. Kagome pointed her index finger towards his direction and let a spark of her energy fly towards him before letting a smile grace her features at his reaction to the painful sting.

"You'll regret that!" He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Noooo! Don't hurt my mommy!" Reika practically shrieked as she ran in front of her mother. Kagome didn't know what to do at the moment as Reika wrapped her tiny arms around her long leg. Hiroko followed after his sister earning a disbelieving look to fall on the male's face.

"What do you want with my mommy you meanie?" He yelled as he stuck his tongue out at the bewildered male.

"Why….they both….it can't be…" He stuttered as he took a few steps back making sure to study the two children's faces before high tailing it and running away.

"Well that was easy." Shippo said as he walked from behind his mother.

"Aniki! Pick me up please?" Reika pleaded as she stared up at the older male. Shippo couldn't resist as he wrapped his slender arms around her tiny body and picked her up. Hiroko blushed a bit before tugging on his mother's skirt and asking the same question, Kagome didn't hesitate as she picked him up, letting his head fall at the crook of her neck where he inhaled her scent and smiled.

"Aishiteru okaasan." He whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled a content smile before turning her gaze to her right side where a few familiar auras were gaining in on them. A few profanities were heard before a loud bang, Kagome laughed on the inside as she continued to stare as the figures came closer and closer until finally the small family was staring in to the surprised eyes of their old friends.

"Is…..is that really you?" Sango questioned first as she took a step towards her, Kagome didn't say a word as she offered the older girl a smile. Kikyo stood beside Inuyasha as tears welled up in her expressive chocolate orbs.

"Imouto!" She stated happily as her and Sango ran towards the younger girl. Their eyes got even bigger as they noticed Shippo and the two other children staring up at them.

"Are they?" Sango started but stopped as soon as Kagome nodded her head. Kikyo looked in to their expressive blue eyes and fell in love instantly.

"Their beautiful Kagome." She exclaimed as she reached her arms out for Hiroko who simply hid his face in his mother's neck.

"Hiroko, this is your Obasan." Kagome explained to the two children. Hiroko breathed in his mother's scent once more before lifting his head up and looking in to her sapphire eyes. Trust and love were clear in her shining orbs ensuring him that these people meant no harm. Turning his body towards the woman who resembled his beloved mother, he climbed in to her arms and hugged her around the neck. Kikyo couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she pressed the boy closer to her being. She had wanted children with Inuyasha but sad as it was she was made of nothing but dirt and graveyard soil which meant she could not house a living and breathing child.

"Reika, they are your obasans as well." Kagome stated as she took a look at her daughter. Reika had a funny look on her face before tilting her head to the side. This caused a fit of giggles to erupt from an overly excited Sango as she pulled both Reika and Shippo in to her arms.

"I missed you Shippo!" She exclaimed as she hugged the slender fox kit tightly.

"Too….tight….." He said in gasps causing Sango to blush and reluctantly let him go for the time being. She had missed them so much that she forgot to contain her excitement. Looking at him up and down as he carried his younger sister made Sango feel a bit sad that she didn't take part in helping raise the three kids. But she was proud of Kagome who took on the challenge of playing mom and dad, as well as raising three kids at her age, woo if only there was a reward for something like that.

"Auntie Sango?" Reika questioned softly snapping Sango out of her thoughts.

"Yes honey?" The older woman replied as she bent down at eye level with the young girl.

"What is that thing strapped to your back? Is it a big kite?" She questioned eagerly as she beckoned for her brother to put her back down. Shippo let out a sigh before setting his untamable sister on Sango who welcomed the energetic bouncing girl with loving arms.

"PUPPYYYYY!" She yelled out as she saw Inuyasha's ears.

"Whoa whoa kid wait!" Inuyasha shouted as the little girl closed in on him, in a flash Inuyasha had Reika perched on his shoulders petting his twitching ears.

"Ojiisan!" She squealed in delight as she rubbed the two triangular objects down. Miroku tried his best to keep cool under all the excitement.

"Still trying to play the roll of a humble monk aye Miroku?" Kagome questioned as she walked towards him, shoes in hand. Miroku tilted his head a bit as he stared at the peculiar form of footwear in her possession.

"Their called heels." Kagome informed him before wrapping her arms around his body and hugging him. Miroku returned the hug, happy that he got to see his friend again.

"It's been five years Lady Kagome, you had us worried sick, but Lady Kikyo explained everything. I apologize for the trouble he has put you through." Miroku stated as he looked down at her. Kagome waved it off before hugging him once more and turning her attention on the currently relaxed hanyou next to him.

"Momma he likes it when I pet his ears!" Reika told her mother as she sat on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she looked up at his amber gaze.

"Feh…" He replied as he looked away. Kagome felt sadness wash over her instantly. "Don't worry about it Kags, just a word of advice for next time you run away for five years, don't put a concealment on the well. It makes it harder on us when we think we aren't going to see you any more."

"You're not mad?" Kagome questioned, a bit hesitant to the fact that he was so forgiving.

"Of course I was, but after Kikyo and I got to talkin' about it, I realized you did the right thing." Inuyasha replied as he looked in to her eyes. "Besides, you're my best friend and your like my sister, you really think I would shun you forever?"

"I kind of figured you'd be, angry." Kagome admitted as she turned her eyes to the ground. She heard Inuyasha sigh before taking a hand and lifting her chin back up.

"No, I was but I'm not any more. I'm just happy your back." He said as he let her go and turned to look at the child currently perched on his shoulders.

"Are you my ojiisan too?" Reika questioned innocently as she tried to braid his hair.

"Yeah kid I am." He replied as he turned from the group and walked back towards the village. Kagome called out to everyone else before following after them.

"Uncle Inuyasha, do you know who my daddy is?" Reika questioned the silent male as they strolled through the forest. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he thought about what to tell the impressionable child.

"Well I actually do kid."

"Reika."

"Huh?"

"My name is Reika. Re-aye-ka" The five year old stated finally as she mouthed it out to him. Kagome had to hold back a laugh at her child's antics; she was so much like her.

"You're just like your mom you know that?" He finally said as he remembered the day he first met the petite spitfire.

"Really? I love my mommy, she's the best." Reika stated in delight as she hugged her uncle around the head. "Now can you tell me who my daddy is?"

"Come on Reika, I'll show you the places I use to play at." Shippo said in an attempt to distract the small child.

"Yay, okay aniki." She replied happily as she jumped towards her older brother. Kagome mentally wiped her forehead as Shippo grabbed Reika and ran ahead with her. Kikyo put a hand on her shoulder causing Kagome to look up.

"Don't worry imouto, we'll do our best to keep everything a secret until you're ready to tell them your self." Kagome nodded before turning her gaze towards the Hiroko who was currently dozing off on the older woman's shoulder.

**[Somewhere close to the village.]**

"You can't be serious Jakotsu, you say you saw the girl again and this time she brought along children?" Renkotsu questioned in disbelief as he sat up against a tree.

"Yes yes yes! Were you not listening when I was explaining it to you?" The feminine male questioned as he stood in front of his skeptical comrade.

"I was but I find it all a bit, much. If she has indeed returned what business is it of ours? She's nothing more than one of Inuyasha's lackeys."

"Who is?" A voice questioned snapping both of them out of their conversation. His nerves took a turn for the worst as the rest of their small group returned.

"Ohhh nothing aniki, we were just talking about that odd female who travels with Inuyasha." Jakotsu covered up quickly as he offered his leader a smile. The thought of the small group caused his calm demeanor to instantly turn sour as he remembered a certain little female.

"Well than if you two are done gossiping I believe its time for you to get started on dinner." He finally stated after a pregnant silence.

"Okay aniki but where are you going?" Jakotsu questioned as he made a move to follow the irritated male.

"For a walk. Alone." He replied as he continued down a path.

"Fine." Jakotsu replied as he stuck his lips out and pouted. The stoic male continued to ignore his feminine comrade as he made his way down a familiar route.

'She use to love walking down here.' He thought to himself as he let the memories consume his mind once more.

"Reika, I'll be right back. Don't move okay?" He looked up immediately as his ears picked up the familiar voice.

'_Could it be?'_ He thought to himself as he took a few steps and hid behind some bushes. His eyes fell upon a little girl that looked strikingly familiar; she was currently by her self picking flowers and other frilly things. A smile adorned her small face as she hummed a familiar song.

'_Kagome use to sing that to me whenever we were alone.'_ He thought as he continued to watch the young girl.

"I hope momma likes these." She said to her self as she looked up. Awe struck his senses as he took a look at her striking blue eyes.

'_Just like Kagome.'_ He thought once again as he made a move to go to the small girl.

"Reika look, momma gave me this for you to use." A familiar red head stated.

'_Can't be.'_ He still thought unable to believe the turn of events.

"Oh snap, I gotta go get something again, be good okay?" The oldest of them repeated.

"Okay aniki." The little girl replied as she looked up at her older brother. The older sibling kissed her on the forehead before running off to retrieve his belongings.

'_This is my chance.'_ He thought as he walked in to the small clearing. Something pulled at his insides as he watched the girl look up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hello." She greeted innocently unaware of the fact that she could be killed at any moment.

"Hi." He replied as he crouched down next to her. The little girl was unfazed by his movements as she got up and stuck a flower in his hair.

"My momma told me not to talk to strangers, but I feel warm around you." She said as she pulled her small hand away. She looked so beautiful to him as she stood there with an angelic smile on her face.

"Reika, Reika, baby come on its time to come in."

"It can't be." He told himself as he looked up.

"That's my mommy." The little girl informed him as she turned away and ran towards the weirdly dressed female.

'_Damn it.'_ He thought as he quickly made his escape.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Reika questioned as she looked up at her mother. Kagome didn't reply as she grabbed her daughter and walked away from the small clearing.

"Next time your brother goes back to the village I want you to go with him okay?" She said as she held the girl close to her. Reika didn't understand it but she nodded in reply as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. A smile graced her features as she waved goodbye to the stranger she met today.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay so a special shout out to Yuti-Chan and Tempest78 for their wonderful reviews this chapter is dedicated to them especially. By the way I plan on having Renkotsu be nice or at least not disloyal.

**Chapter Three: A plan in place**

Ever since that first encounter with the small little girl, the leader of the band of seven didn't do anything but think, yes think. Something he never wasted his time completely on but for the past five hours since the encounter that's all he's been doing. His four other companions started to worry about their older brother as they looked at each other, fear evident in their eyes as they summed up enough courage to speak.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Jakotsu questioned first causing the others to let go of the breaths they were holding.

The younger male simply raised an eyebrow at the question before offering them his trademark smirk. "Of course I am Jakotsu, especially now that I've though up a perfect plan."

"Plan? Plan for what?" The feminine one of the group questioned with a curious look plastered on to his soft features.

"You'll see soon enough." The somewhat happy leader replied as he sat up against a sturdy tree and closed his eyes.

'_Soon enough I'll know the truth.'_ He thought to him self as a content sigh passed through his lips.

**[With Inuyasha]**

"Kagome, would you mind if I gave the kids a gift?" Sango questioned wearily as she folded her hands in front of her. Kagome eyed her curiously before nodding her head.

"Of course you can, you didn't even have to ask." She replied as she stirred the currently boiling soup around.

"Well, I needed to ask first before I gave them each one of Kirara's offspring." Sango explained further causing Kagome to tense a bit before relaxing once again.

"Kirara had kittens?" She questioned as she stood up and looked at her. Sango nodded happily as she told her friend the story of how her loyal neko found love.

"Awe they are precious Sango, how old are they anyways?" Kagome questioned as she reached down and petted one of the small animals lovingly.

"About two weeks, it made me a bit sad when I figured I wouldn't be able to give you one. But now you're here, their's about ten of them so I'm able to give each of you your very own." Sango explained as she picked reached her hand out to nuzzle Kirara's head. The now transformed cat demon snuggled into its mistress's touch before granting her permission to take four of the newly born kits. Kagome squealed in delight as she was handed her own, it was the spitting image of its mother, with its creamy white fur and black markings, as well as its two tails. They were adorable.

"She's mated to a ice-neko yokai which means her kits are both fire and ice, their markings are different and the one you have resembles it's mother the most." Sango explained to her as she picked up three more of the cute kits.

"Shippo! Reika! Hiroko! Come here now, your obasan has a surprise for you!" Kagome called out to the three children currently running around the village. In less than two minutes they came towards her laughing and joking without a care in the world.

"A gift momma?" Reika questioned as she halted to a stop prompting her brothers to do the same. Sango and Kagome nodded their heads at the same time before handing each child their very own kit.

"Awe mommy their so cute." Reika beamed as she carefully and expertly cradled the one she was handed; it had snow white fur with dark ebony markings.

"That one I handed you Reika is both a fire and ice neko-yokai, which means she has the ability to control and spit out both elements." Sango informed the fascinated little girl.

"Neko-yokai?" She questioned as she looked down at the now sleeping kit.

"We will all explain it to you children in due time." Kagome intervened as she handed Shippo one that was cream colored with light blue markings.

"Awe they look just like Kirara." Shippo exclaimed as the small kit jumped on to his shoulders and snuggled the side of his head. The young preteen laughed at it's antics before turning towards his mother.

"And here is your very own Reika." Kagome said as she handed her second eldest his very own kit that sported snow white fur and light blue markings. He watched in pure fascination as the small animal jumped in to his arms and licked his nose causing a giggle to come out of the usually quiet boy.

"Momma, can I go back to the clearing now and play with my neko-chan?" Reika questioned as she tugged on her mothers skirt with pleading eyes. Kagome sucked in a deep breath as she fought with her common sense to say no.

"Awe come on Kagome, let her go." Sango added pressuring the young mother even more.

"Okay, but when your brothers call you come back and don't stray off to far you understand?" Kagome stated as she tried her best to muster up a serious look, her kids were just too damned cute for their own good.

"I'll go with her momma." Hiroko offered causing relief to shower over Kagome as she nodded her head in approval. Reika squealed with excitement before grabbing her older brother and running towards her favorite place.

"Well, Shippo you and I are going to go and get some supplies tomorrow morning, after the details Sango and Kikyo have told me I don't believe we can go back without helping." Kagome told her eldest who simply nodded his head in understanding.

"Shippo, I wanted to give you a second present." Sango said causing mother and son to look up with questioning looks. Sango didn't say another word as she walked back towards the hut they were currently occupying.

"What's up Sango?" Shippo questioned as he sat down on the mat with his feet beneath his butt. Kagome followed suit as she sat down Indian style. It took a couple minutes until Sango got done rummaging through her things and pulled out something that was neatly doled in black cloth. Kagome fidgeted for a minute when she realized what it was.

'_He's too young for that isn't he?'_ She questioned her self as she watched Sango hand her son the dangerous object. Shippo took it amazement clear in his green eyes as he undid the string that was holding the cloth together.

"Woowww." He breathed out as he held the deadly piece of equipment in his lean hands. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, a rare piece of art with its golden tip to its black handle all the way towards its golden hilt not stopping until it reached the sheath that was a second away from revealing the beauty hidden underneath its beautiful golden dragon carvings. Shippo was rendered speechless as he stared down at the beautiful weapon.

"Do you like it? It's a bit early for a present considering your birthday is a couple weeks away but I couldn't help it. I was saving it especially for you." Sango stated causing Shippo to snap out of his musings.

"Thank you Sango…I don't even know what to say." Shippo replied his voice cracking a bit at how special it made him feel that his long lost friend never forgot about him. Kagome her self wiped a tear from her eyes as she put a hand on her son's shoulder.

'_Never once did they forget about us.'_ She thought to her self as she offered the kind hearted taijiya a smile.

"I hope you like it." Sango stated earning a weird look from Kagome that clearly read 'are you serious?'

"Like it? Sango I love it." The young boy replied as he set it down gently and threw his arms around the unsuspecting female. Sango was taken back by surprise but it quickly went away as she wrapped her arms around the enthusiastic boy.

"I really got to get use to that, its still kind of weird seeing you grown up." She said as she hugged him tighter.

"So, Sango you've told me Naraku is still yet to be defeated, correct?" Kagome questioned in a serious tone as she nearly spat out the disgusting being's name. Shippo quickly let go of her and sat down straight as he listened in on the conversation.

"Ever since you've left Kagome nothing has been the same. Naraku has continued his rampage among countless people, destroying the lives of both demon and man. It seems as if he's already collected more than half the jewel. All that is remaining are Koga's shards, the band of seven's, and of course yours." Sango explained earning a pained look to recede in the young miko's eyes as the sound of the band of seven.

"I take it he's grown stronger." Kagome finally replied as a moment of silence went through the hut.

"Strong is an understatement dear imouto, it seems as if he with every shard he gains he grows more than ten times as powerful as he did before." Kikyo stated as she walked inside the hut and sat beside Shippo. Miroku and Inuyasha soon followed after as the small group discussed possible plans and technique's to bring the evil hanyou down.

**[At the clearing.]**

Hiroko sat up against a sturdy tree as he kept his eyes glued on to his younger sister. Thoughts ran through his head at what she told him when they were walking towards the clearing.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**You know aniki I met a man that looked just like you today! He even had his hair down his back the way you do it. Although his is much longer, almost like momma's but much much much longer." Reika exclaimed as she held on to her new pet. Hiroko went silent at the information as he walked along side his twin.**_

"_**You mean just like…me?" He questioned hesitantly as he looked down at the forest floor, his braid placed neatly on his shoulder while his own pet was perched on his head.**_

"_**Yeah, he was really tall almost like ojiisan; I think if they stand next to each other he might be more bigger." She continued before laughing and running towards the beautiful flower beds that outlined the side of the trees. **_

'_**Could it be…papa?' He questioned inside his head as he imagined a tall man that looked like him. **_

_**End of flashback….**_

"Aniki look at these pretty flowers." Reika exclaimed as she handed her brother a bouquet of differently assorted plants that ranged from light blues to pinks to oranges.

"Their beautiful imouto." He stated as he took them from her and smiled. Reika kissed her brother lovingly on the cheek before racing off and making another batch for the rest of the group. The older boy let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and inhaled the riveting scents of the beautiful plants.

'_I feel sleepy….'_ He thought to himself as his eye lids became heavy with drowsiness. With half lidded eyes he watched as his younger sister inhaled a plump red rose.

"No…Reika…" He managed to whisper out before falling completely asleep. Reika's eyes shot up instantly at the sound of her brother's pet hissing, panic quickly took over her as the small kitten fell asleep instantly after sniffing the bouquet of flowers she gave them. Looking down at the beautiful rose in her hand she instantly figured out what was wrong as she threw the offensive object down and ran towards her brother.

"Aniki?" She whispered as her eyes began to feel heavy, with one last attempt at waking her brother she fell in to his lap and let sleep overtake her small being. Sensing danger her kitten quickly transformed in to its original form and let out an ear piercing roar that alerted the village close by. It was still small in size compared to its mother but in another three weeks it would be just as big and just as powerful, possibly even more.

"Well well well, I don't know why aniki even wants these two brats but I guess I have no choice but to carry out his plan." A tall male stated as he walked towards the two children only to stop as the neko-yokai stood in his path. A loud roar erupted from it's small frame once more but was quickly put down as the man threw an array of flowers at its face assaulting its highly sensitive nostrils. With one last meow the small cat quickly reverted back to its smaller form and fell asleep in its owners lap.

"Renkotsu, did you get the brat yet?" His feminine comrade questioned as he made his way in to the clearing. The taller male looked at him, annoyance clear in his features as he picked the girl up and settled her and her kitten in his arms.

"Take the boy." He instructed as he walked off. The cross dresser simply 'harrumphed 'before doing as he was told.

'_He looks just like aniki.'_ He thought to himself as he cradled the boy gently inside his slender arms. _'These two must be his if that's the case, stupid wench, running off without telling us that we had a niece and a nephew.'_

"Hiroko! Reika!" A familiar voice yelled out in a panic causing the feminine male to run even faster. After a good fifteen minutes of running he finally arrived inside their hideout.

"Here aniki, this one oddly enough looks like you." He stated as he set the boy down gently on a large futon next to his younger sister. The youngest of the group didn't reply as he stared down at the two sleeping children.

'_I know it. I can feel it. I don't need to be a damned doctor to know who they are.'_ He thought to himself as he studied each of their features carefully.

"You both have done well, so I think you deserve a break. Go and carry out whatever plans you want." He finally stated as he looked up at them.

"You mean it?" The feminine one questioned excitedly as he clasped his hands together. Their leader simply nodded in response as he ordered the other two to do the same. They quickly set off leaving the young male and the two now stirring children to themselves.

"Momma…" The girl stated as she began to stir around, tears sliding down her small cheeks causing him to reach out and place her in his lap.

"Shhh." He said as he cradled her small form to him. The tears quickly left as she opened her big blue eyes and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" She questioned innocently as she rubbed away the sleepiness in her eyes.

"My name is Bankotsu…what's yours?" He replied in a soft tone as the young girl sat up against him and placed her sleeping kitten in her lap.

"My name is Reika." She replied as she looked up and stared in to his deep blue eyes. She didn't know why but she felt oddly close to the man she was currently sitting against.

"Reika…." She heard her brother murmur causing her to jump to his side immediately.

"Hirokoooo." She said softly as she shook him awake. Bankotsu found himself studying the two children carefully. They both had the names Kagome and him had decided on if they were ever to have children; it was far from a big coincidence. Especially since he looked exactly like him.

"Reika? Are you okay?" He heard the young boy question as he opened his eyes and got up. The little girl nodded as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine big brother." She replied as she let him go and turned her gaze to Bankotsu.

"Tell me, what is your mother's name?" He questioned earning a worried look to pass through their eyes.

"Why do you want to know mister? And who are you? Where are we? Why did you bring us here?" Hiroko replied as he got up and stood in front of him. Reika quickly got up and hugged her brother's arm.

"Aniki stop it." She stated as she looked up at him.

"I'm not answering your question until you answer mine kid." Bankotsu replied calmly as he stared the little boy down. Hiroko tried his best to keep a strong demeanor but gave up as soon as his sister pleaded with him.

"Kagome…." He finally replied as he looked down at the ground.

"What?" Bankotsu questioned in disbelief.

"Our mother's name is Kagome. And our older brother's name is Shippo; we have aunts named Kikyo and Sango and uncles named Inuyasha and Miroku. Our grandmother's name is Megumi and our other uncle's name is Souta." He replied in a higher tone as he shot his eyes up and looked at him dead in the face.

"What's your father's name?" The older male questioned in an even tone as he tried hard to contain his excitement, their next answer will definitely clear any other suspicions he had about whether or not these two kids were truly his.

"We don't know…. Our momma never wants to talk about him." Reika spoke up as she noted her brother's instant uneasiness. That was all Bankotsu needed to hear as he grabbed the two children and held them in his arms. Reika hugged him back while Hiroko sat there stunned.

"Hey mister, who are you anyways and why do you want to know about our daddy? Do you know him?" He questioned as the overly excited male let them go.

"As a matter of fact kid I know him like the back of my hand." He replied as he ruffled the boy's hair earning a disapproving look to etch its self on his small face.

"Heyyy cut it out!" He bit out as he tried to tackle down the much stronger male. Reika watched, amusement clear in her young face, as the two began to wrestle each other. Bankotsu clearly being gently and winning no less as Hiroko jumped on his back and tried to put him in a headlock.

"Silly Hiroko, don't you remember our karate lessons?" Reika questioned her brother as she noted his somewhat unprofessional moves.

"This is wrestling Reika!" He breathed out as Bankotsu flipped him gently on his back in which he got up and turned to strike at the tall male. Reika just shrugged her shoulders as she turned to pet the two small kittens currently sleeping next to each other.

"I wonder what momma's doing." She thought out loud as she stared out the mouth of the cave. She knew her mother was probably ripping her hair out trying to look for them. And boy was she right.

**[With Kagome]**

"Where the hell are they?" She yelled out as she began to run around the forest frantically searching for her two missing children.

"Kagome its better if you calm down, Inuyasha is currently knocked out due to the sleeping powder spread through out the clearing. You'll get your self killed if you run around here alone." Sango pleaded with her friend as she reached a hand out to comfort the ailing mother.

"In my current state of condition I don't think any human or demon will think to mess with me." She replied bitterly as she continued to hunt her children down.

"Kagome, don't say I didn't warn you." Sango stated as she lifted her huge boomerang and dropped it on the poor woman's head. In an instant Kagome was knocked out on the floor.

"You had to do it." Kikyo stated as she looked down at her sister figure.

"I know, but I can't help feeling guilty." Sango replied as she slung her hiraikotsu over her shoulder, Kikyo simply nodded before slinging Kagome over her shoulder and walking back towards the village behind Sango.

"I have a small hunch at who did this." Kikyo stated earning Sango's attention.

"What do you mean one-san?" Sango replied as she looked at the pale miko.

"I felt the presence of four jewel shards in the clearing while the children were away; it was not the same power that radiated off of the wolf demon, but a semi-tainted glow. One of which could only belong to…"

"The members of the band of seven." Sango finished as realization hit her.

"You don't think Bankotsu found out about Kagome and the kids this soon do you?" She questioned as fear struck her heart. Kikyo gritted her teeth as the thought of the ruthless mercenaries laying a hand on her precious niece and nephew.

"I honestly have no idea imouto, but as soon as possible we will hunt them down and get the children back."

**[End]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know I'm a terrible person for not updating this sorry I'm trying my best to update everything .

**Chapter Four: Family Reunion**

Fourteen days had passed since the children had been taken and Kagome stopped at nothing to search for them. She didn't eat or sleep until she was forced too and was usually knocked unconscious by Sango in order to stop her tirade around Feudal Japan. People were wrong when they said hell hath no fury than a woman scorned because it would seem that hell hath no fury than a worried mother searching for her children. Shippo was probably the only one in the group that felt the heat of Kagome's madness the most, the eccentric woman never stopped looking over the boy's shoulder and he was getting sick of it. He was a growing teenager, and having his mother constantly breathing down his back was hard to take especially considering the fact that at this stage in life he wanted to do nothing but stay to himself. Shit was literally hitting the fan as Kagome followed after him non-stop making sure to ask him where he was going, who he was going with, and on occasion even followed him which drove the adolescent insane. He loved his mother he truly did but having her constantly holding his hand was driving him to madness. Everyone could feel the boy's anxiety for his mother's over protectiveness and tried to help him from time to time but Kagome wouldn't have it. They could understand why but honestly there had to be some point when her madness ended.

"Kagome don't you think Shippo is old enough to go and by himself to the springs?" Sango questioned her friend as they stopped to set up camp. Kagome stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before shaking her head vigorously and objecting to the older woman's suggestion.

"Impossible, he is my baby and I will NOT let anything happen to him!" She countered as she paced back and fourth like a prowling tiger. Inuyasha and Miroku gave up at trying to convince the petite woman to leave Shippo alone and just settled for escorting the kit whenever they could. Kikyo tried her best to reason with the ailing woman while Sango added on to whatever she suggested. Shippo continued to sulk against a tree as he glared at the ground.

"Mom I can go by myself! I promise nothing will happen to me!" He whined as he stood up and stalked towards his mother. Kagome shot him a deadly look before continuing to pace around making the poor fox very dizzy.

"That's what your brother and sister said and now where are they? Only god knows where!" She stated as she flailed her arms up dramatically. The young teen rolled his eyes before walking off and leaving the anxious woman to her self.

"Where are you going?" She demanded as she began to bite her lips.

"ALONE somewhere, mom I'm sick of you breathing down my neck all the time. It's been two weeks of non stop prying and it's really grinding my gears so please just cool it." He practically shouted as he bolted out of her sight. Kagome slumped to the floor in tears as she watched her eldest son run away from her. She couldn't help it, she was scared she was alone and most of all she was a mother. Kikyo placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Kagome its okay we've all probably been through what he's going through right now so don't feel bad. Just let him cool off for a while." She stated as she offered her a hand. Kagome nodded and stood up.

"It's just ever since Hiroko and Reika were taken I've been losing my mind. It's been two weeks and we have yet to find them." Kagome whimpered as she engulfed her sister figure in to a hug. Kikyo stroked her back and tried to comfort her as best as she could.

"Kagome we'll keep looking until their back with us okay? I'm not going to tell you not to worry because as a mother I know you have to be but don't stress your self out so much. And stop hovering over Shippo; he's old enough to know what he's doing." She lectured softly.

"I'm just so worried, their my babies Kikyo and ever since I gave birth to them they've been all I had." Kagome cried. Kikyo led her towards the rocks where Sango was perched and sat her down. Sango immediately fled to her side and put a hand on the crying woman's shoulder.

"Kagome do you think Shippo would want to see you this way? Do you think we're going to get anywhere if you keep crying and tearing down Japan just to find them? We have to think rationally and figure out where they are, we can't do that if you keep knocking trees down and scaring people away." Sango said softly as Kagome laid her head on Kikyo's shoulder.

"I know I know maybe I took it a tad bit far. I just want my children back." She cried.

"Kagome, I'm sure if Bankotsu really does have them he will not harm them. They are his children after all and only a dunce would look over their striking similarities."

"That's what I'm afraid of, what if he finds out their his and keeps them? I won't know what to do."

"Just keep your faith alive Kagome, Shippo needs you now more than ever and you driving him and your self insane isn't the way to go about things."

"I feel so awful, my poor baby, I hope he doesn't hate me." Kikyo and Sango threw each other a look before continuing to console the ailing mother. Their heart broke for her because they knew how much her children meant to her and to have two stolen and one currently pushing her away was enough to drive any mother over the edge. All tey could really do was wait things out and hope for a lead.

**[With Shippo]**

"Finally some peace and quiet, geez mom you really have gone over the edge." He grumbled under his breath as he threw a pebble in to the spring and watched it bounce across the water before disappearing. He felt guilty for shouting at his mother but he knew as well as everyone else that she was mad. She was crazy and in turn it drove him crazy. He loved his mother dearly but seeing her so out of it put him on the edge. His nerves were running wild as well as his brain as he thought about his brother and sister.

'_Where could they be?'_ He thought to himself as he furrowed his brows in frustration. He couldn't help feeling that all of this was his fault as he threw another pebble at the water, only this time with much more force that it caused a small wave to wash over the calm waters.

"Why did I have to leave them alone? Why didn't I go with them? Some kind of big brother I am." He said angrily to no one in particular as he stood up and punched a near by tree. It successfully left a nice sized hole as he continued to punch the tree over and over again. He was angry at himself for not being there when his siblings needed him the most. He felt as weak as he use to be when he was younger and it pissed him off to no end. He was supposed to be the man of the family, the eldest, the provider, the protector and yet what did he do? He let his family be taken from under him and he didn't even do anything about it. With one last blow to the poor tree he slumped to the floor and cried his unshed tears.

'_I swear I'll find you! No matter what it takes big brother is coming.'_ He vowed to himself as his tears hit the ground.

**[Somewhere in Japan]**

"Higher Higher!" Reika squealed out as she was thrown up in to the air. Hiroko watched warily as his sister was thrown, caught, and thrown again.

"Uncle Ren is she going to be okay?" He questioned the man he was currently perched upon. The older male looked up at him and nodded.

"Don't worry kid aniki isn't going to drop her." He promised the worried boy. Hiroko nodded before laying his chin on top of the man's head and continuing to watch the show. After a few more thrusts up in the air Reika wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and nuzzled her nose to his. He cracked a smile at her antics as he rubbed his nose back in to hers. Man, who knew being a father felt so great?

"I love you." Reika told him as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. His heart fluttered at her statement as he held his daughter in his arms. Over the past few weeks he did nothing but shower the two twins with love and affection that only a father could provide. He taught Hiroko how to fish and even a couple moves while he treated Reika like a complete princess, she had him wrapped around her finger and everyone knew it. Hell everyone else was even wrapped around her finger. She picked flowers with Jakotsu while Hiroko went fishing with Renkotsu, afterwards they would sit down with Suikotsu and learn a few things about different herbs while Ginkotsu road around with them on top of his huge form. Bankotsu would then sit them down and tell them bedtime stories until it was time for them to go to sleep in which he would tuck them in and bid them a goodnight. Everything seemed perfect to the small family, everything except….

"I miss my mommy." Reika announced as she walked beside her father hands laced in to his. Bankotsu looked down and immediately his heart clenched as he saw the sad look running through his little girl's eyes. It was a hard and complicated situation they were in and he didn't know how to explain it to the small child. She was still so young to understand that it scared him thinking about what to tell her.

"I know you do sweetheart but well who knows maybe we'll run in to her." Jakotsu announced as he threw his older brother a look that said 'you owe me'. Bankotsu nodded his approval before turning his gaze on the road ahead of them.

"Okay, I hope so and maybe I can convince her to let you be our daddy." She beamed as she thought about asking her mother to let the kind man be their new father. Renkotsu and Suikotsu exchanged knowing looks before turning their gaze on to their now tense leader.

"Yeah! I'd love that. You'd be an awesome daddy." Hiroko chimed in causing the tense male to grow even more nervous as he scratched the back of his head. Yup, it was a very twisted situation they were in.

"Oh kid if only you knew…." Jakotsu grumbled earning a bop on the head by his leader.

"Owwww aniki that hurt!" He pouted as he enfolded his hands in to the sleeves of his kimono and stuck his nose in the air. Reika and Hiroko giggled at their antics before lifting her hand and rubbing the tiny kitten on her shoulder behind the ears. The cats were just as spoiled as the two children and grew bigger by the day.

"Ugh, Mr. Bankotsu…." She started as she tugged on his arm. He looked down at her with curious gentle eyes before beckoning her to go on. "Can I call you…..daddy?"

Everyone in the group grew wide eyed at her request before turning their gaze on to the now serious leader. He eyed the small girl for a minute before letting his lips curl in to a smile. "I'd love that."

"Yayyyy!" The young girl screamed out as she lunged for his leg and grabbed on. He chuckled at her antics before reaching down and hoisting her on to his shoulder. The rest of the group watched the exchange with small smiled before turning their attention towards the two hissing kittens. Reika watched with worried eyes as her pet jumped off her shoulder and transformed in to it's now even bigger form and stood in front of her. The other one who was propped up on top of Hiroko's head did the same as it stood in front of its owners and let out a mighty roar that alerted the adults of an on coming threat. Bankotsu quickly hid Reika behind him as Jakotsu stood behind the tiny girl Renkotsu grabbed Hiroko and placed him beside his frightened sister before taking his signature stance. Ginkotsu stayed behind all of them in case and Suikotsu stood beside Renkotsu and prepared his long claws. Bankotsu hoisted his beloved Banryuu off of Ginkotsu and turned towards the on coming attack.

"Kagura." He hissed out as he propelled his large weapon in front of him and absorbed her on coming attack.

"So we meet again." She cackled out as she threw another array of attacks on them. Bankotsu grabbed Reika and hefted her on to his shoulder before grabbing Hiroko and jumping out of the way.

"Stay here okay? Daddy loves you." He stated in a hushed whisper before joining his comrades in battle the Reika held on to her older brother for dear life while closing her eyes and burying her face in to his shoulder. Hiroko held her tightly as he watched the battle going on in front of him.

'_He said daddy…..'_ He thought to himself as he watched his 'father' figure jump up and land close to where they were. He jumped away quickly in order to protect the two from a possible attack. The two large neko's were immediately stood in front of their hiding spot as Kagura sent a hurdle of attacks their way. They countered it with much more force as they threw the wind witch off her large feather giving Jakotsu enough clearing to send his Jakotsutou at the unsuspecting demoness. The weapon sliced through her right shoulder and dealt great damage as Kagura fell to her knees. She turned and glared at the homosexual man before taking a feather from her hair and throwing it in the air. It grew to an enormous size as she jumped up and stood on it.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" She yelled out as she sent four different world winds towards the group. She followed the attack with her two sets of wind blades causing the group to dodge and run around frantically. Reika turned towards the fight and the instant she saw her 'daddy' about to be hit she pushed her brother off of her and ran towards him.

"DADDY!" She cried out with tears in her eyes as she ran towards the unsuspecting male. Bankotsu turned his head quickly as he watched his little girl running towards him.

'_Damn it!'_ He thought to himself as he drove his Banryuu in to the ground and jumped off. Kagura smirked as she saw her chance.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled out just as Bankotsu landed in front of the frightened girl he took her in his arms and turned his back as he held the girl close to him and closed his eyes awaiting the painful impact. After a few seconds he opened them back up and turned around. His mouth dropped as he looked around and noticed he was in a huge pink bubble.

"How dare you involve my children in this!" A familiar voice yelled out causing the fighters to turn towards the right side of the clearing. There stood Kagome with her spirit bow and arrow cocked and ready to fire as she stared Kagura down with pure hatred in her eyes. Without warning she let one of the arrows fly before separating into four smaller arrows going after the same target, Kagura.

"We will meet again soon! And this time you won't be so lucky!" She yelled out as she took off on her huge feather. The once loud battlefield became silent as father and daughter stared at the aggravated woman standing no more than fifteen feet away from them.

"Mommy!" Hiroko called out as he took off from his hiding spot. Reika shook her self out of her stupor before following after her brother and running towards their mother. Kagome welcomed the two with open arms and tears of joy as she scooped them up and swung them around. Shippo and Inuyasha quickly stood by her side in awe as the two children greeted them with big smiling faces.

"Imouto!" Shippo yelled out as he took the little girl in his arms and swung her around like his mother did a minute ago.

"Aniki!" Hiroko yelled out as he jumped on to Shippo's back. The taller male let his unshed tears slide down his cheek as he grabbed Hiroko and swung him around along with his younger sister.

"Imouto, Otouto, I missed you two so much!" He cried out as he settled down and stared at the two. Reika attacked him with kisses while Hiroko settled for stuffing his face in to the older male's chest. Kagome watched with tear filled eyes as her children were reunited once again. A coughing sound interrupted the happy reunion as Bankotsu stepped up to her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He stated in an even tone as he stared down at her with cold blue eyes. She returned the gaze with equal if not more force as she turned towards him fully and poked him in the chest.

"You have explaining to do." She stated bitterly before lifting her hand and slapping him right across the cheek. Everyone including Inuyasha stared at her with mouths wide open as she placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him. Bankotsu's eyes grew wide and returned to normal as he lifted a hand towards his burning cheek. Did she really just slap him?

"Well….I see the happy family has been reunited." Jakotsu joked as he stepped up next to Bankotsu who was currently glaring daggers at the tiny woman in front of him.

"You stay out of this." They said in unison before turning back to their stare off.

"Care to explain why you kept them a secret?" Bankotsu practically yelled out as he pointed a finger towards the two children that were currently hugging Shippo around the waist.

"I don't have to explain shii….I mean poop to you! After you made it so pain stakingly clear that you didn't want anything to do with me!" She yelled back as she pushed him a couple inches away. Bankotsu had enough of her bullying as he grabbed her arms and pinned them by her sides.

"Nothing to do with you? If you would have let me explained in the first place maybe none of this would have happened!" Bankotsu bit out as the others stepped away from the arguing couple. Inuyasha knew better than to get in between them as he stood behind Shippo who's eyes was currently twitching with irritance at his parents behaviors.

"Mom….." He interrupted earning a dirty look from his mother. He gulped at the hostility and backed away behind Inuyasha who in turn got behind him. Jakotsu made his way towards the two children and knelt down beside them.

"I'm sorry you two have to watch your parents argue. Don't worry they will make up eventually." He promised as he patted them on the head. Their eyes grew wide as they looked up at their 'auntie'.

"So he's really our daddy?" Reika whispered earning a nod from the cross dressing male. Hiroko looked up at the two feuding adults before letting his brother and sister go and walking up to them.

"Mommy…is he really our daddy?" He questioned causing the two bickering adults to halt in their bantering and look down at the small impressionable child. Kagome turned to Bankotsu and back at Hiroko before letting out a sigh.

"Yes baby, that's your daddy." She admitted as she bit her bottom lip. Bankotsu's grip on her loosened as he looked down at the small boy. All doubts were erased as he swooped down and took the boy in his arms. Kagome couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the side of her lips as she watched father and son begin to interact with each other.

"So….it's true. The miko and the mercenary did create life together. Life that I am more than willing to rip away." An evil face cackled causing the adults to look up and glare at the opposing figure. Shippo quickly took Reika in his arms and ran towards his mother and father. Bankotsu swiftly ran towards his weapon and ran back to his small family before pointing it towards the evil hanyou in front of them. He just got his family back and he'd be damned if they were taken from him. He stood protectively in front of Kagome and the kids as he wielded his large sword. Inuyasha was quick to unsheathe his as he stood beside Bankotsu. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, and Renkotsu all surrounded them forming a barrier.

"Naraku! You die today." Kikyo yelled out as she appeared behind the hanyou with Sango, Kirara, and the rest of her kits by her side. Kikyo had her bow ready as Kagome formed her own bow and arrows using spiritual energy. Sango had her boomerang grasped tightly beside her while Kirara and the rest of her kits transformed in to their original forms. Naraku cackled out a laugh as he shot his tentacles out towards Kagome only to pull back as green poison began to seep in to his body.

"The miko is right. You will die today." A cold voice called out causing the group to turn and gasp as the lord of the western lands appeared before them; Jaken was faithfully by his side as was Kouga who had a pack of men and wolves behind him.

"Even with all your powers combined you will not stop me!" Naraku yelled out as he shot dozens of tentacles at the awaiting group. Bankotsu easily disposed of the ones coming after him as he sliced through them.

"Son, get your brother and sister out of here!" He yelled out before slicing another offending tentacle. Shippo nodded towards him before grabbing the two children and running as fast as his demon speed would let him. He made sure they were a good distance away before hiding them under a large tree.

"Stay here. I'll be back for you. No matter what stay quiet and don't move. I love you." He whispered before kissing them each on the forehead and hiding them with his illusions. He quickly placed a small barrier that Kagome had taught him around them before heading back towards the fight.

"Shippo!" He heard his mother call out as she jumped out of the way and fried another demon. Shippo grinned before unsheathing the beautiful sword Sango had given him and running in to the chaos. Everyone except Kagome was surprised as he sliced effortlessly across a huge mass of low class demons.

'_That training paid off!' _She thought proudly as she did a back handspring and wrapped her legs around a demons head and twisted it. The battle raged for what seemed like hours until finally all the demons flooded back towards their master. The group watched as Naraku sucked them back in. With one last laugh he stared down at them and bellowed out the words that made Kagome's heart stop.

"Foolish weaklings! This was a mere distraction, now I have what I came for!" He yelled out as he turned to the sky to see Kagura holding on to two crying children. Shippo's eyes flashed crimson as he watched the wind witch man handle his siblings. Bankotsu started to see black as he watched his children be taken away from him.

"MOMMY!" Reika cried out as she grabbed for her mother. Kagome ran towards her children only to be stopped by a huge tentacle. Hiroko and Reika sobbed uncontrollably as they began to take flight. Before anyone could have guessed it the two children kicked Kagura in the sins and jumped off the huge feather.

"HIROKO! REIKA!" Kagome screamed as she jumped over the tentacle.

"KAGOME!" Everyone yelled out as an unsuspecting Kagome was stabbed in the back by an on coming tentacle.

"My baby's!" Kagome breathed out before blacking out completely.

**[END]**

**A/B: **What do you guys think? Haaaa? ;) pwahaha review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time, please forgive me –bows head in shame-

**Chapter Five: Awakened Power**

No one neither expected nor anticipated the following moments as Bankotsu began to glow a bright white color. The next few seconds seemed like hours as he transformed in to something no body expected. His hair grew down to his ankles in a long braid as his body grew taller and more built. His usually lean frame grew robust and muscular as golden and silver markings etched their way on to his tanned face. Golden wings emerged from his shoulder blades completely tearing through his shirt as the star located on his forehead began to glow a deep silver color before finally dieing down and displaying a half silver, half golden star as Bankotsu ran up towards Naraku and dug his sword in to the ground and with a hefty push he flew in to the sky and caught the two crying children before flying back down and grabbing a now unconscious Kagome.

"A….Aniki?" Jakotsu squealed out as he landed before the group. Without a word he settled his shivering children down on to the ground gently along with their mother before standing back up and extending his arm out to a now frightened Naraku.

"You dare put my mate and children in danger? For that you will suffer." He stated in an icy tone as a huge electrical energy ball emitted from his hand and blasted towards Naraku who was unable to dodge it. With a shriek of pain he fled along with his minions, barely hanging on to his life as he disappeared taking all the evil with him.

"My Lord." Sesshomaru's voice cut through as everyone stared at a very calm looking Bankotsu. As if the surprise of him transforming wasn't enough here was the great Western Lord bowing down in his presence,

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha questioned as calmly as he could.

"There's no time for this here, we need to heal Kagome before anything is explained, she has a right to know." Kikyo stated earning a nod from Sango.

"The priestess is right." Bankotsu stated before putting a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and eyeing him down. Sesshomaru eyed him before nodding his understanding.

"We need to move quickly." Bankotsu bellowed before crouching down and gently picking a bloodied Kagome up in to his arms. His eyes hardened as a flashback of what caused her current state passed through his mind, his blood boiled and his heart hardened as he sped off towards a nearby village.

"Come on Kids." Sango called out as she beckoned for the two trembling children to climb on to their newly transformed pets.

'Momma please be okay.' Shippo thought to himself as he assisted his two younger siblings on to their rides and took off beside them.

**[Five hours later]**

Everyone involved in the battle surrounded Kagome and looked on as Kikyo closed her eyes and folded her hands in a prayer type of fashion. An eternity seemed to pass by until the deceased priestess finally opened her eyes up again and unfolded her palms settling them over Kagome's wounds. With practiced skill she called fourth her healing powers and spread them over Kagome's weakening body.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried out after a few moments passed by, the pale woman cringed and fell to her side in exhaustion as her body realized the amount of energy being drained from it. Sango ran to her side immediately followed by Bankotsu who immediately looked down at Kagome's sickeningly pale face.

"Please leave the room." He commanded in a gentle tone before leaning his head down and licking her wounds. In an instant the huge hole began to close.

"Why the fuck didn't you do that before?" Inuyasha yelled out before picking Kikyo up and stomping out of the room in anger. Miroku didn't say a word as he helped Sango to her feet and escorted everyone else out of the room.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Bankotsu whispered out as everyone left the room; he didn't want them to witness him in a weakened state. With tears in his eyes he kept on licking her wounds until finally all the blood was gone and some color returned to her face.

"Please forgive me for all the pain I've put you through koi." He continued to whisper as he stroked her hair and held her hand.

"I forgive you…Ban." A small barely audible whisper replied causing him to wipe his tears away and look down at her smiling face. His heart jumped and began to beat erratically as she wrapped slender arms around his neck.

"I've missed you my love." He whispered as he pulled her closer and took in her scent.

"I've missed you too." She replied as she traced her fingers over his new markings. Confusion registered in to her eyes as she stared at him a little longer. "What happened to you Ban?"

"I believe I may be of assistance in explaining this." A familiar voice stated causing the couple to look up as Sesshomaru entered the hut with someone resembling an older Bankotsu.

"My son, your powers have finally awakened." The male stated causing a chill to go down Bankotsu's spine as the base of his father's voice reached his acute hearing.

"You have many things to explain to me, father." Bankotsu replied as he lifted Kagome gently on to his lap and sat up against the walls of the small hut. The older male nodded his response before moving to take a seat in front of his son along with the demon lord.

"My son when you were just six summers old I sheltered you and placed a powerful concealment spell that changed your appearance in to a more human look. Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho and I were in a war against powerful enemies from the Southern lands and the Dragons from the underworld." He began as he gained Bankotsu's attention. "It was long and grueling battle resulting in many deaths on both sides, in the end we came out victorious. I left you in a small village where I deemed safe enough to conceal you until the battle was over with but thus, an enemy spy learned of this and sent out people to kill you. I thought you were dead until one of the villagers had told me you were given to the head master and rescued before anything could occur. Your mother and I searched frantically for you but it seems as if we were too late. We hunted all through Japan but no one had ever heard or known of your existence. No trace of you was found and the location the villagers had informed us about was no more."

"My father aided in the search but soon met his demise after mating Inuyasha's mother and facing his greatest foe, your father's half brother Ryuukotsusei." Sesshomaru intervened. Kagome's eyes widened as Bankotsu froze in to place.

"The great golden dragon is your half brother?" Bankotsu questioned with a hint of amazement laced in his tone.

"Yes, we shared the same father, your grandfather the great Ryu Wo." The older male replied.

"Why have I transformed now? After twenty years I transform now? I'm not quiet understanding what has happened to me father." Bankotsu replied haughtily causing Kagome to interlace his hands with hers and rub the back of it with her thumb. That immediately calmed him as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You died as a human when you were but seventeen, correct?" His father questioned earning a nod in return. "Than that means your human body has decayed, your soul is pure demonic which means even if your human housing dies your body does not decay, Naraku brought you back with the jewel of four souls, or a piece of it which kept your demonic powers at bay but check your body my son, no trace of the jewel is anywhere. You're powers resurfaced which meant there was no more need for the gem to house it's self inside you in order to keep you together. Your true nature was reborn and now you are all flesh, and living."

"Than where is the piece of the jewel that left his body?" Kagome wondered out loud causing all three males to look at her.

"I have it." A feminine voice called out causing the four people to look up as Sango walked in with three jewel shards in tow. "You need to purify them Kagome."

"Arigatou Sango." Kagome bowed before reaching for the jar. With one swift movement she opened the small container and with one touch the dark purple shards returned to their natural pinkish hue causing a smile to appear on Kagome's tired face.

"Mommy!" Two small voices cried out causing her to hide the object in her kimono sleeve before opening her arms up to greet her two eccentric children.

"Mommy, don't scare me like that again please?" Reika cried in to her chest while Hiroko just buried his face in to her arm. Kagome's heart twisted a bit as she felt her children's distress rolling off in waves. Sango wiped a tear from her eye as she witnessed the small family's reunion.

"Shh, shh now my little one's come out and meet your grandfather." She cooed as she gently plucked both children off of her. Reika wiped away her tears before turning towards the older male sitting across from them.

"We have a grandpa?" She questioned innocently before turning towards her mother who nodded. A smile formed on her angelic face as she turned back around and launched her self in to the unsuspecting arms of the older male. A deep chuckle reverberated through out the room as Reika rubbed noses with her grandfather.

"My name's Reika grandpa what's yours?" She questioned enthusiastically. He stared at her with gentle eyes before setting her on his lap.

"My name is Ryujiin my little sakura blossom." He replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hiroko, go greet your grandfather." Kagome urged her son as he lifted his face up from his hiding spot. He looked up at his mother before letting out a sigh and taking a few timid steps towards the awaiting male.

"I won't bite little one." His voice boomed causing Hiroko to jump up a bit. Reika threw him a reassuring smile before patting the right side of her grandfather's thigh and beckoning for him to take a seat. The shy young boy took in a breath of air before moving a couple more steps and sitting beside his sister.

"Twins I see, you work fast my son." Ryujiin commented before looking back up in to the icy blue and silver glare of his only child. "I know you have many more questions my son, but grant me the time to welcome you back home to our lands."

"My home is here." Bankotsu replied calmly.

"Ban…." Kagome whispered out as she laid a hand on his face. "Give your father a chance. I know it's hard to forgive but it's not impossible."

Bankotsu contemplated her words for a few moments before nodding his agreement. Ryujiin sent her a thankful look before turning towards Sesshomaru who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Sesshomaru, will you be accompanying us back to the castle?" He questioned the young demon lord.

"Of course my lord." He replied in a respectful tone before standing up and walking out the door.

"I don't think I have ever heard such respect from Lord Sesshomaru." Sango stated in a bewildered tone before sitting beside Bankotsu and Kagome.

"Same here." Kagome replied as she snuggled closer in to Bankotsu's arms.

"Seems as if you two finally made up."

"We still have MANY things to talk about but for now, yes, I have learned to forgive him." Kagome replied as she closed her eyes and listened to Bankotsu's steady heartbeat. She honestly didn't know whether to believe the things taking place at the moment. Bankotsu was the famous Ryujiin's son? And not to mention the grandson to the infamous Ryu Wo which only meant he had dragon's blood running through his veins. Which meant Reika and Hiroko did as well, suddenly her eyes shot open at the thought as she stared at her two amused children.

"Does this mean Reika and Hiroko are….." Kagome began.

"Of demonic demon blood, Yes, but the intriguing thing about these two is, their demonic blood will not rise until their sixth year. At that time you will see many changes occurring, especially in Hiroko since his demonic blood dominates over your holy blood." Ryujiin finished as he looked up at her with icy blue and silver eyes. "But it is still a miracle in his self that both energies are bonding with each other, one of holy energy and one of strong demonic lineage, especially a mix of Golden and Silver dragon."

"I have a headache now." Kagome groaned out as she buried her face in to Bankotsu's chest.

"Sleep now Kagome." Bankotsu suggested as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I want to sleep with mommy and daddy too!" Reika said out loud before letting out a yawn and kissing her grandfather on the cheek.

"I'm with you sis." Hiroko added as he took Reika's hand and walked over towards their parents who welcome them with open arms.

"Kaasan?" A voice called out causing Kagome to look up and smile as she reached for her eldest son.

"Come here Shippo." She motioned as the teenaged walked towards her and sat down.

"Sleep with me aniki!" Reika commanded as she pulled away from her mother and walked towards her brother.

"I'll let you guys rest up, it's been a long day for all of us and it's well past midnight." Sango said out loud before flashing them a smile and standing up.

"I believe I will patrol the lands with Sesshomaru and notify your mother of your condition as well as the wonderful news of grandchildren." Ryujiin added as he followed after the taijiya.

"Okay children rest up for tomorrow." Kagome stated as she pulled away from Bankotsu who watched her with mischievous eyes as she bent over to pick up some blankets and lay them down on the floor below. He raised an eyebrow at the creaminess of her exposed flesh before frowning as she pulled up her loose kimono and tucked the three children in. She kissed each of them on the forehead before looking up and smiling at him. His heart warmed up instantly as he opened his arms to her, she didn't hesitate as she crawled towards him and lavished herself in the feeling of safety he provided.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered before burying his face in to her hair.

"I love you more Bankotsu, but please don't hurt me like that again." She replied before hot tears seeped their way in to the thin material of his haori.

"What happened in the past was a mistake Kagome, and I'm sorry for everything I said to make you hurt. I was stupid, foolish, and naïve to even hide what we had from my brothers. I love you and I am damned proud of what we have together." He stated with confidence and promise as he held her tighter. "From now on you will be happy, I promise to protect you and love you and watch our children grow with you and spend every moment I can just living everyday with you by my side. The past five years without you nearly killed me, I felt like I was in hell. I've never been this content Kagome and I never will be without you."

"Oh Ban." Kagome cried as she looked up at him, he didn't care about anything else at that moment as he placed his lips on top of hers and kissed her with all the passion and love he had been holding back on. Kagome kissed him back with the same, if not more passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Bankotsu tilted his head to the side gaining more access of her sweet cavern as he roamed her mouth and tasted everything he had been denied through out the time they were gone. Kagome kissed him with a fire she never knew she possessed as she grabbed a handful of his hair and dominated; she challenged his tongue to a game of wits as she lashed out with a deadly edge he never knew she possessed. Bankotsu took her challenge without hesitation as he laid her down on a futon and towered over her lithe form. He separated from her for a moment causing a disapproving look to etch its way on her flushed face. She was beautiful to him with her rosy cheeks and plump lips, she looked absolutely irresistible.

"Ban..kot..su.." She moaned out as he trailed his kisses down her neck to her collarbone before sliding back up with his tongue and causing a shiver to elicit from her petite form.

"I missed you." He breathed out as he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back up.

"Ban, we shouldn't do this right now. The children are sleeping." She stated in a hushed tone before making a move to push him off.

"You owe me, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." He growled in her ear before nipping at it softly and pulling back. Kagome sat there in a daze as she felt the promise his voice held and the dark gleam in his beautiful blue/silver eyes.

"I know, now let's get some sleep." She whispered as she pulled him back down beside her. He complied with her wishes as he laid down with her head on his chest and an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight my love." He said to her before watching her close her eyes and listening to the lull of his small family's heartbeats.

**[The next day]**

The bright sunlight entering through the small window provided by the hut greeted Kagome with a warm caress as she stretched out her tired muscles and sat up.

"Good morning!" She called out to no one in particular as she rubbed her eyes of the blurriness and looked up to see an empty futon. Curiosity filled her instantly as she got up and walked out.

"Hi mommy!" Reika called out as she waved from her spot on a tree branch with Inuyasha next to her picking bright red apples. She waved back with a smile before looking to the side and watching as Hiroko sat on top of his father's shoulder while kicking a ball around with Shippo, and Renkotsu. Miroku sat off to the side with Kikyo and Suikotsu who were studying what seemed to be different types of herbs while Sango was chatting away with Jakotsu while hanging clothes. Kagome took in a breath of fresh air before walking towards Sango and helping out with the clothes.

"Good morning imouto." Sango greeted with a bright smile before wringing a piece of cloth dry and hanging it up.

"Good morning Sango, Jakotsu." Kagome greeted as she took one of Shippo's tee shirts and hung it up. A comfortable silence fell upon the three before Jakotsu cleared his throat and turned towards Kagome.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for…..anou…what I did before as well as the things I said." He stated as he turned apologetic eyes up at her. Kagome could tell his apology was real as the modesty and humility shown through his onyx orbs. Kagome walked towards him and pulled the feminine male towards her and hugged him before letting go and smiling.

"I forgave you a longgg time ago Jak." She replied before turning back to the chores at hand. The cross dressing male stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before letting his lips curl in to a smile and turning back to the job at hand.

"I really need to get back home and get some of the children's clothes, as well as notify my mother of what happened. I can only imagine how worried she is." Kagome voiced out before hanging the last of the clothes. Sango and Jakotsu turned to her with concern before giving her their full attention.

"Back home? Where's your home?" Jakotsu questioned.

"From that question I'm guessing Ban never told you of where I originated from." Kagome shrugged as she picked up a bucket, Jakotsu simply nodded before grabbing another one and following after her with Sango beside him.

"Well to put it simply, when I was fifteen I was pulled in to the well by a centipede monster and discovered feudal Japan. You see Jack I'm from five hundred years in to the future." Kagome stated earning a look of disbelief to pass over his eyes as they arrived at a nearby spring.

"That must explain your odd choices in clothing." Jakotsu exclaimed before leaning over and scooping up some fresh water from the spring. Kagome nodded before cupping her hands and letting some water flow in to it and splashing her face, she soaked her face in to the water a bit more before rubbing it in and drying her face with her sleeve.

"Yes, that does explain it." She replied before filling her bucket up.

"I was surprised when I found out but having her come from the future has had its perks as well." Sango added as they stood up and walked back to the village. Jakotsu straightened up and listened to all the information they could tell him.

"Oh my, that sounds wonderful!" He giggled out in childlike fascination. "Promise me when you go that you'll bring me back some of the wonderful 'bras' Sango was talking about!"

"Anything for you Jak." Kagome laughed out as they set down their buckets.

"And where did you go?" A deep voice questioned sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

"To the springs!" Kagome replied as she was pulled in to a pair of strong, muscular arms.

"Without me?" Bankotsu questioned before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Ewe, let's leave these love birds alone Sango!" Jakotsu stated in a playful tone before grabbing the taijiya and walking off in another direction. Kagome looked up at Bankotsu with loving eyes before brushing away some bangs and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Can I ask you something Ban?" She questioned as she unconsciously bit her lip. He nodded before beckoning for her to go on. "Can I go home and get some things the children may need? I still need to inform my mom about what has happened in the past two weeks."

"I'll let you go on one condition." Bankotsu replied in a serious tone. Kagome sucked in a deep breath before nodding her head yes. "I have to come with you."

"Are you sure? What if you don't pass through the well? What about the children?" Kagome questioned frantically before Bankotsu laid a finger to her lips.

"Everything will be fine Kagome. Trust me." He stated in a firm tone before taking her by the hand and leading her in the direction of the well.

"Mommy, daddy where are you guys going?" Hiroko questioned as he ran towards them with Shippo close behind.

"Your father and I are going home to gather a few needed things, stay here with your aunts and uncles." Kagome replied as she bent down to his eye level.

"Mom, could I go with you? I need to get something's from my room." Shippo questioned as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. Kagome contemplated the question for a minute before looking up at Bankotsu.

"Let them come, I'm sure they miss their grandmother." He replied with an even tone. Kagome smiled at him before turning towards the two boys and nodding her head yes.

"Go call your sister and we'll leave in twenty minutes." She stated before standing beside Bankotsu. Shippo threw his fist in the air before racing with Hiroko to the tree Reika was currently sitting on.

"So how do you feel about them?" Kagome questioned as she laced her fingers with the tall male beside her.

"I honestly never pictured myself having a family." He replied before looking down at her. "But I'm glad I can have one with you."

"I'm glad that you're glad." Kagome countered before standing on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. For once in his life Bankotsu let his emotionless façade fall as a genuine smile placed it's self where a usual frown marred his face. He knew in his heart, mind, and soul that this was where he needed to be.

**[End Chapter]**

**A/N:** I know I know it's just a filler chapter but eh I wanted to spit out something instead of leaving you guys at the edge of your seats. Bankotsu as a rare dragon demon, how about that, I kind of fancy the idea. Well please review! It makes me soooo happy and motivated


End file.
